Jekyll and Hyde
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin mengincar diri Tao. Seorang detektif bernama Kris ikut terseret dalam kasus tersebut karena ingin menangkap sang penjahat yang dari dulu diincarnya. Tapi sang detektif malah perlahan ikut menghancurkan diri Tao. Siapakah pembunuh itu sebenarnya? TAORIS and other EXO


JEKYLL AND HYDE

Tittle : Jekyll and Hyde

Cast : TaoRis and other EXO member

Rated : M

Genre : Crime, Romance

Warning : Typo(s), DLDR, BL, NC, abal, gaje, violence, rape

Summary : Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin mengincar diri Tao. Seorang detektif bernama Kris ikut terseret dalam kasus tersebut karena ingin menangkap sang penjahat yang dari dulu diincarnya. Tapi sang detektif malah perlahan ikut menghancurkan diri Tao. Siapakah pembunuh itu sebenarnya?

.

.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Seorang namja tampan yang dari penampilannya terlihat bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor rumah sakit. Koridor tersebut terlihat sangat sepi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.30 jadi semua pasien sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya dan jam besuk sudah berakhir sedari tadi bukan. Tak dipungkiri, sang dokter merasa sedikit merinding dengan suasana tadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk lembur hari ini.

"Suho-ssi!" Dokter tadi membalikkan badannya karena merasa ada yang sedang memanggilnya. Tapi saat ia membalikkan badannya, tak ada seorang pun disana.

'Kenapa seperti ada yang memanggilku ya? Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' batin Suho. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari lorong tadi secepatnya sebelum…..

CRAAASHHH….

Darah berceceran kemana-mana, jas dokter Suho yang tadinya putih berubah menjadi merah. Sang dokter tampan ambruk dan kehilangan nyawanya seketika setelah katana panjang tadi menebas lehernya.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, terlihat banyak polisi dirumah sakit tersebut, police line terpasang disekitar lokasi kejadian tempat mayat Suho ditemukan. Tak hanya itu, terdengar banyak suara tangis disana. Suho dikenal sebagai figure seorang malaikat, ia tidak hanya memiliki wajah yang tampan tetapi ia juga memiliki otak cerdas dan hati yang baik.

"Suho-ah, kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini? Kenapa harus Suho ku?" terlihat seorang namja manis berdimpel menangis sejadi-jadinya saat tau sang kekasih telah tewas dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Sudah Lay, nanti Suho bisa tidak tenang disana kalau kau terus menangis seperti itu." Hibur Luhan, sahabat Yixing.

Yixing atau yang biasa dipanggil Lay adalah kekasih Suho, ia juga sorang perawat yang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi Suho. Padahal mereka sudah berencana untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Aku sangat mencintainya ge, dan kami akan menikah. Bagaimana aku tidak sedih?" bantah Lay. Luhan hanya bisa membiarkan Lay menangis sepuasnya melampiaskan kesedihannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan tau kalau sulit menerima orang yang kau cintai pergi begitu saja.

"Luhan hyung, Lay hyung, kalian tau dimana Tao sekarang?" tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan muka panic.

"Molla, sedari tadi aku disini bersama Lay. Aku pikir Tao bersama denganmu Sehun-ah."

"Aku sedari tadi mencarinya hyung, tapi Tao menghilang entah kemana." Jelas Sehun.

"Tao… aku harus mencarinya. Aku takut ia berbuat macam-macam." Mendengar Tao menghilang, Lay langsung sangat panic dan berlari mencarinya. Bukan Lay yang paling terpukul dengan kematian Suho, tetapi Tao lah yang paling hancur. Suho adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang Tao miliki, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal setahun yang lalu akibat pembunuhan tragis sama seperti Suho.

Lay tau dimana tempat Tao bersembunyi dari keramaian saat ia sedang bersedih. Suho pernah menceritakan padanya tempat kesukaan Tao kalau ia sedang bersedih.

"Taozi!" panggil Lay begitu melihat seorang namja manis yang duduk dipinggir tebing sedang sibuk dengan lamunanya.

"Xingxing ge, kenapa menjemput Tao sendirian? Kenapa tak bersama Suho ge?" Lay yang mendengar pertanyaan Tao tadi merasa semakin sakit. Lay tau kalau sekarang Tao masih belum menerima kepergian Suho.

"Suho sudah pulang duluan Tao, sekarang Tao ikut pulang dengan gege ne?" ajak Lay. Tapi Tao hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ayo Tao, gege punya banyak permen buat Tao. Tao pulang dengan gege sekarang ya." Bujuk Lay. Mulai sekarang, ia berjanji akan menjaga Tao menggantikan Suho. Bagaimanapun juga, Lay sudah menganggap Tao seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Tao tidak mau pulang kalau bukan Suho ge yang menjemput Tao." Tao tetap bersikeras tak mau pulang kalau bukan gegenya yang menjemputnya. Tao yakin kalau Suho nanti pasti akan menjemputnya kalau tau ia tak mau pulang dan malah duduk di tepi tebing yang sangat terjal.

"Suho ge sedang tak bisa menjemput Tao hari ini, jadi Tao pulang dengan gege ya. Gege mohon Tao!" Tao yang mendengar Lay memohon kepadanya pun akhirnya luluh dan ikut pulang dengan Lay.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartement Lay, Tao merasa bingung kenapa Lay malah membawanya ke apartementnya. Lay yang melihat Tao masih berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah bingung pun menarik Tao agar masuk. Tao pun menuruti Lay dan kini keduanya sudah duduk di ruang tamu apartement Lay.

"Kenapa kau malah membawaku ke apartementmu ge? Apa Suho ge ada disini juga?" tanya Tao datar.

"CUKUP TAO! Kau ini sudah dewasa, seharusnya kau sudah tau dan dapat menerima apa yang telah terjadi. Tidak hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan, aku juga Tao." Bentak Lay. Ia sudah lelah berpura-pura pada Tao seakan semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Tao sudah besar, ia tau Tao merasa terpukul tapi ia juga tak kalah terpukul.

"Dui bu qi ge." Tao hanya bisa meminta maaf sambil menitikkan air matanya. Setidaknya ia tidak sendirian, ia masih memiliki Lay yang sudah ia anggap seperti gege kandungnya sendiri. Tao memang sangat terpukul atas kematian Suho yang mendadak dan mengenaskan. Hal tersebut mengingatkannya pada peristiwa setahun yang lalu dimana kedua orang tuanya juga tewas secara tiba-tiba dengan sangat mengenaskan.

"Tak apa Tao. Mulai sekarang, Tao akan tinggal bersama gege. Gege akan berusaha menjadi gege yang baik buat Tao. Dan gege janji, gege akan selalu menjaga Tao apapun yang terjadi." Lay dan Tao pun berpelukan erat. Kini Tao adalah tanggung jawab seorang Zhang Yi Xing.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Ge, sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintu." Lay pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membukakan pintu.

"Selamat malam, maaf mengganggu anda tuan Zhang, tetapi ada yang perlu saya sampaikan mengenai tewasnya dokter Huang Suho." kata seorang namja tinggi yang membuat Lay bingung.

"Maaf, tapi anda siapa?" tanya Lay.

"Wo jiao Wu Yi Fan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku adalah detektif yang telah menangani kasus keluarga Huang sejak dulu."

"Oh, kalau begitu silahkan masuk." Kris pun masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh Lay.

Sekarang Kris duduk berhadapan dengan Lay dan Tao di ruang tamu. Kris terus memandang Tao tajam sampai-sampai Tao merasa ketakutan dengan pandangan yang Kris berikan. Lay yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung bertanya apa tujuan Kris kesana.

"Ehm, maaf tuan Wu. Apa yang ingin anda jelaskan tadi?" tanya Lay.

"Begini tuan Zhang, saya menemukan beberapa kecurigaan bahwasanya pembunuh dari Dr. Suho adalah orang yang sama yang setahun lalu membunuh tuan dan nyonya Huang." Jelas Kris.

"Darimana anda tau soal itu?" tanya Lay.

"Begini tuan Zhang, pihak rumah sakit yang mengotopsi jasad tuan Suho menyimpulkan bahwa tuan Suho meninggal akibat tebasan benda tajam sama seperti kematian tuan dan nyonya Huang. Dokter Tao, apakah kau tau seseorang yang sekiranya memiliki dendam pribadi pada keluargamu?"

"Aniyo, setahuku keluargaku tidak memiliki musuh sama sekali." Jawab Tao lirih. Jujur, ia tak berani menatap Kris karena takut pada namja itu. Menurut Tao, tatapan Kris seolah-olah ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mengenal tuan Guo Lian?" tanya Kris.

"Siapa tuan Guo Lian? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Tao bingung.

"Begini Dr. Tao, menurut saksi mata saat kematian kedua orang tuamu dulu, ada seorang pria bernama Guo Lian yang datang menemui mereka beberapa saat sebelum mereka meninggal. Aku mencurigai orang itu ada hubungannya dengan kematian kedua orang tua mu dan kakakmu." Tao semakin mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kris.

"Apa anda sendiri sudah mencari tau informasi tentang tuan Guo Lian, Kris-ssi?" tanya Lay.

"Saya sudah berusaha mencari informasi tentang tuan Guo Lian, tapi hasilnya nihil. Saya hanya mendapatkan informasi bahwa tuan Guo Lian adalah seorang pengangguran. Untuk dimana kediamannya, kami semua masih belum tau."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik anda mencarinya lalu menangkapnya agar kasus ini terpecahkan. Dan ini sudah malam, kami juga harus istirahat." Lay sudah tak tahan dengan pembicaraan mereka, ia tak sanggup lagi mendengar tentang kematian kekasihnya. Lay juga melihat Tao yang malah jadi teringat tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tuan Zhang. Tapi saya selaku detektif dari pihak kepolisian, akan selalu mengawal Dr. Tao karena kami mencurigai kalau si pembunuh juga sedang mengincar Dr Tao." Kata Kris sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari apartment Lay.

"Apa maksudmu?" Langkah Kris terhenti akibat Tao yang menahan tangannya karena meminta penjelasan pada apa yang Kris katakan tadi.

"Aku besok pagi akan menjemputmu dan menjadi pengawal pribadimu dokter. Selamat malam." Kris pun pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih bingung dengan maksud Kris tadi. Apa ia juga akan pergi menyusul hyungnya?

"Tenang saja Taozi, gege akan selalu ada untuk melindungi Tao." Lay pun memeluk Tao dari samping dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil Tao darinya. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan Suho, ia tak mau kehilangan Tao juga.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini Lay, Tao, dan Kris sarapan bersama di restoran dekat rumah sakit tempat Lay dan Tao bekerja. Kenapa Kris bisa ikut? Jawabannya adalah karena Kris benar-benar menepati kata-katanya, ia menjemput Tao pagi-pagi sekali dan mengikuti Tao kemanapun Tao pergi.

"Kris-ssi, sepertinya kau tidak perlu sampai mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku juga harus bekerja nantinya. Kau tidak bisa menggangguku saat aku sedang menerima pasien atau saat aku sedang melakukan operasi." Kata Tao sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

"Tenang saja dokter, aku tidak akan mengganggumu bekerja, aku disini hanya melaksanakan tugas. Lagipula, telan dulu makananmu sebelum berbicara dokter." Tao pun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena perkataan Kris. Lay yang melihat Tao hanya dapat tersenyum bahagia, ia berharap semoga Kris juga dapat melindungi Taozi nya.

.

.

"Hei Kris! Masih setia menunggu Tao?" Lay menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng pada Kris yang masih duduk diam didepan ruang praktik Tao.

"Tentu saja tuan Zhang." Jawab Kris sambil meminum minuman yang Lay berikan padanya tadi.

"Tak usah seformal itu denganku. Panggil saja aku Lay, orang-orang biasa memanggilku begitu."

"Baiklah Lay, xie xie untuk minumannya." Entah mengapa melihat senyuman Kris membuatnya jadi merindukan Suho nya. Lay pun tersenyum tipis membayangkan kalau Kris adalah Suho meski tak dapat ia pungkiri, tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Suho didalam hatinya.

"Kris, bolehkah aku meminta tolong sesuatu padamu?" tanya Lay.

"Meminta tolong apa?"

"Tolong lindungi Tao, meskipun sudah dewasa Tao itu sangat manja karena Suho selalu memanjakannya. Ia juga sangat rapuh dan mudah sekali menangis. Satu lagi, tangkap pembunuh yang telah membunuh Suho." Lirih Lay. Entah mengapa, Lay percaya kalau Kris adalah orang yang tepat untuk melindungi Tao karena saat melihat senyum Kris, ia seperti melihat senyum milik Suho.

.

Sekarang Tao dan Kris sedang jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Kris terlihat kesulitan membawa barang belanjaan Tao yang kelewat banyak itu. Sedangkan Tao terus berjalan tanpa rasa bersalah didepan Kris. Sepertinya Tao memang berniat mengerjai Kris yang tadi pagi sudah meledeknya.

"Yack, Panda! Bantu aku membawa semua barang belanjaanmu ini." Kesal Kris yang kemudian menyodorkan beberapa kantong belanjaan pada Tao.

"Sudah aku katakan jangan memanggilku panda! Kau boleh memanggilku dengan Tao saja bukannya dokter atau panda. Lagian, kau ikhlas membantuku tidak sih Kris?"

"Tentu saja aku ikhlas, lagipula panggil aku gege, aku ini lebih tua darimu Tao." Tao hanya mendengus sebal mendengar nasihat orang yang baru saja dikenalnya kemarin. Meski baru kenal kemarin, tapi Kris dan Tao sudah merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Setelah Kris yang telah dengan setia menunggu Tao bekerja, Tao memutuskan akan menerima Kris menjadi temannya bukan sekedar pengawal pribadinya.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Tao selamat sampai di appartement Lay, Kris pun pulang ke rumahnya. Hari sudah larut malam, sebenarnya Lay telah menawarkan Kris untuk menginap tetapi Kris menolaknya dengan alasan ia ingin menyelidiki tentang tuan Guo Lian yang diduga adalah pembunuh keluarga Tao.

Sesampainya dirumahnya, Kris mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya. Ia benar-benar lelah setelah menuruti semua keinginan bocah panda beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Haaaah…. Bagaimana bisa bocah panda itu menjadi seorang dokter hebat di usianya yang masih sangat muda?" tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, handphone milik Kris berbunyi menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa Mr. Kim?" tanya Kris pada orang diseberang sana.

"Kris, aku menemukan Mr. Guo Lian. Kesini sekarang Kris, aku ada di Marco bar di daerah Gangnam." Jawab Xiumin dengan nada yang cukup terburu-buru. Mendengar hal itu Kris pun langsung bersemangat kembali. Ia ingin segera memecahkan kasus keluarga Tao karena Kris telah jatuh hati pada si bungsu Huang.

"Baiklah Mr. Kim, aku akan segera kesana." Setelah mematikan panggilan, Kris langsung meraih jaketnya dan pergi ketempat yang diberitahukan oleh Xiumin tadi.

.

.

Setelah sampai di Marco bar, Kris mencari-cari keberadaan Xiumin. Akhirnya mata Kris menangkap seorang namja chubby yang sedang mengobrol dengan namja lainnya yang memiliki rambut merah menyala. Tanpa basa-basi Kris pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Good night Mr. Kim." Sapa Kris pada namja chubby itu sehingga ia menghentikan percakapannya dan menoleh kearah Kris.

"Zhao shang hao Kris. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, kalau tidak sedang berada di kantor, panggil saja aku Xiumin." Kris pun duduk disamping Xiumin dan berhadapan dengan pria berambut merah tadi.

"Oh ya Kris, ini dia Mr. Guo Lian. Mr. Guo, kenalkan ini Kris, dia detektif terkenal di Korea Selatan ini." Guo Lian dan Kris pun berjabat tangan dengan seringai yang terpasang indah di bibir masing-masing.

"Karena Kris sudah datang, saya akan langsung member tahu anda maksud kami tuan Guo." Kata Xiumin yang mendadak berubah menjadi serius. Xiumin memang sangat pintar dalam menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang ada. Tak salah jika Kim Jongdae suaminya sampai tergila-gila padanya.

"Tentu saja, silahkan katakan apa mau kalian!"

"Apa kau mengenal tuan Huang Chanyeol dan nyonya Huang Baekhyun?" tanya Kris langsung.

"Tentu saja, mereka adalah teman baik kedua orang tuaku." Jawab Guo Lian dengan santai. Apa ia tidak menyadari pandangan mengerikan yang Kris tujukan padanya?

"Lalu, apa kau tau tentang kematian mereka dan anak bungsu keluarga Huang?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku turut berduka cita atas tewasnya Suho ge. Tapi bukankah keluarga itu memang pantas mati?" jawab Guo Lian yang menimbulkan berbagai tanda tanya dipikiran Kris dan Xiumin.

"Apa maksud anda tuan Guo?" tanya Xiumin heran.

"Mereka telah banyak melakukan mal praktek sehingga banyak pasien yang menjadi korbannya. Salah satunya adalah ayahku." Pernyataan dari Guo Lian semakin membuat Kris yakin jikalau ia ada kaitannya dengan kematian keluarga Tao.

"Apa menurutmu….. pembunuh mereka adalah salah satu kerabat korban mal praktek Dr. Huang?" tanya Kris yang semakin geram dengan seringai meremehkan yang ditunjukan oleh Guo Lian.

"Menurutmu sendiri? Bukankah kau yang detektif, bukan aku. Kenapa malah bertanya padaku?" Kris semakin geram mendengarnya. Kalau bukan karena Xiumin yang menghalanginya, mungkin Kris sudah membuat wajah manis namja didepannya ini hancur. Manis? Setidaknya hal itu sempat terbersit dipikiran Kris. Tidak dapat Kris pungkiri bahwa namja sangar dihadapannya ini memiliki wajah yang cukup manis, tak kalah manis dari Tao.

"Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu percakapan kita ini. Bolehkah kami meminta nomor telephone mu agar kita bisa berbicara lagi lain kali." Xiumin yang merasa keadaan sudah gawat antara Kris dan Guo, mengakhiri percakapan mereka karena takut nantinya akan terjadi pertumpahan darah kalau dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Kalau kau lelah, pulanglah dahulu Xiumin-ssi karena sepertinya masih ada yang ingin Kris-ssi tanyakan padaku." Xiumin yang mendengarnyapun sangat kaget. Akan lebih gawat kalau Kris dibiarkan begitu saja dengan namja ini.

"Pulanglah Xiu ge! Aku yakin kalau Chen pasti sedang mencari mu." Kata Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Guo.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah ge, aku akan professional. Aku tak akan menggunakan kekerasan. Pulanglah ge!" akhirnya Xiumin pun menurut dan pulang meninggalkan Kris berdua dengan Guo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke appartementmu saja Kris-ssi? Kau dapat bertanya apapun padaku disana." Entah terhipnotis atau tidak, Kris menuruti saja tawaran dari Guo Lian. Tak ada yang tau apa isi pikiran kedua namja ini.

.

.

Sesampainya di appartement Kris, Guo langsung menyerobot masuk dalam kamar Kris tanpa se izin pemiliknya.

"Yack punk! Kenapa kau dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam kamarku?" marah Kris. Tak pernah ada orang yang masuk kedalam kamar appartementnya seperti ini. Bukannya meminta maaf dan keluar, Guo malah merebahkan dirinya di kasur king size milik Kris. Kris yang semakin kesal akhirnya menghampiri Guo dan menarik tangan Guo agar ia bangkit dari kasurnya.

Tapi bukannya Guo yang bangun, tetapi Kris malah terjatuh keatas tubuh Guo dan menindih tubuh kurus namja berambut merah tersebut. Entah setan dari mana, Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja yang kini terkurung dibawahnya.

Sampai akhirnya…. ciuman panas antara keduanya tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Hanya desahan yang terdengar dikamar itu.

"Eeeeuuunghhh~…. Gege~" Kris pun menghentikan ciumannya pada Guo setelah mendengar lenguhan panjang dari Guo yang suaranya terdengar tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Kenapa berhenti Kris? Lanjutkan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" suruh Guo dengan wajah menggoda. Kris sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, setan yang ada pada dirinya sudah menguasai nafsu birahinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kris pun menerjang Guo dan menyerang bibir merahnya yang sangat menggoda. Untuk sementara, Kris melupakan Zitao nya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

AO… Jinwonie kembali dengan ff yang sudah diusahakan agar panjang dan disukai reader. Mumpung tugas kuliah lagi dikit dan saya masih mencoba nyari kerjaan part time, saya sempetin buat dan ngepost ff ini. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua terhadap ff ku yang lain. Dukungan kalian itulah yang membuatku tetap menulis ff ini.

Buat yang minta lanjutannya Delicious Wedding, diharap bersabar ya. Lagi dalam proses pengetikan. Soalnya pingin nglanjutin yang Reinkarnasi juga.

FF aku yang ini terinspirasi dari novel karya Louis Stevenson yang berjudul The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Siapa yang tau siapa tuan Guo Lian dan apa motifnya membunuh keluarganya Tao? Jawabannya akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya yang merupakan chapter terakhir karena ini Twoshoot.

Kepada reader sekalian yang sudah membaca, diharap meninggalkan jejak berupa review karena review anda sangat berarti untuk penyemangat saya.

So, review please…

Xiexie….


End file.
